


Waters of Venus

by Flaming_Arrow



Category: One Piece, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Eventual Enjoyment, F/F, Fucked through (Ass to Mouth), Fucked unconcious, Futanari (Fake), Knotting, Lapis is too happy and ignorant, Multi, Orgy, Tentacle Sex, belly bulge, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Arrow/pseuds/Flaming_Arrow
Summary: She was finally free. For the first time in all of her life, Lapis Lazuli was free from the Crystal Gems and Homeworld order. She was free to do whatever she wanted... and after falling into a brand new ocean, that included quiet a lot.But first, it only made sense to thank the woman who had saved her. Nami was a kind woman for protecting her Gem after all.Anonymous Commission. Check my Bio for more information!





	Waters of Venus

“You two  _ really _ need to spend some time apart.”

Surprise shone in Malachite’s four eyes as she laid them on the six-armed form of Alexandrite drawing back her massive bow, an arrow of pure energy knocked and ready. The arrow shot like a beam of light, stabbing them in the stomach. 

Malachite grimaced in pain, struggling to keep together. Her form swelled as she tried to absorb the energy but it was too much for their gems to handle. Cracks rippled through their body, turning their form of energy into a blinding light. A swell of power that their body couldn’t contain, couldn’t hold! It was just too much! Too much!

_ BANG! _

Then, with a blinding light, Lapis and Jasper separated, plummeting unconscious towards the island below. 

Alexandrite reached up, catching them in one set of her many arms. Lapis groaned weakly as she was handled by her victors and saviors, letting out a weak noise of defeat as her body was softly lain on the sand of the beaches, aside the rest of the shipwreck material that had collected here. Be it the heat of the sand as opposed to the usual cold water, or the feeling of relief against the endless hours of self-torment, consciousness returned to Lapis Lazuli much softer than she had felt in centuries.

Her eyes weren’t opaque mirrors with a cracked gem or twitching under the influence and power of the much more powerful Jasper gem. She was feeling, instead, the coarse sands of a beach front clinging to her drenched form, racking her fingers through it with a slow drag. Her breath was taken weakly as her eyes opened to the bright sun, not the bottomless black of the ocean floor. 

She watched from the corner of her eye as Alexandrite un-fused, becoming the separate rebels of the crystal gems once more. Her chest quivered as she saw them, wondering if Steven was there, helping her like before. He wasn’t there, not that she could see… but his family was. His family had saved her again. 

After countless long months in the crushing darkness at the bottom of the sea, Lapis was free at last. She no longer had to hold Jasper’s murderous rage back. Not trapped in a mirror. Not trapped in water… but free. She rested her head against the sand, too tired to even hear the rebels’ victory banter. A banter that was thunderous and loud, clamoring around her like waves, but full of relief rather than malice. She listened to it. Even as it grew louder… and louder… too loud.

The ground shook violently beneath her and her eyes snapped open.

Her body still sore and barely holding together, her eyes widened in horror as she looked for what was making the noise, what could have  _ caused _ some loud crack like that! A twist of her head, scraping her gem across the beach and stretching her bared blue skin, she saw it. She saw it, but she still couldn’t grasp it, not at first.

It was hard to justify a massive fissure like the maw of some beast tearing itself open. 

“W-What… No.” She glanced at it, then past it. past the watermelon figures standing along the shore, looking past them in the direction of the warp pad. It had been smashed during the fight, but maybe she could… Could she get to it? Was it possible, o-or was this… was this something that was a threat to the world? She had to escape... to get to Steven!

Lapis struggled to spread her wings, but her body refused to move. Any water she gathered splashed to the sands uselessly, dripping from her arms. The ground shifted and she shifted with it, sliding along the spilling sand towards the opening. Fear cracked her gaze once more, so close to freedom… and falling into a pit of despair. A  _ literal _ pit! 

“H-Help! Help!” She yelled, looking to the Crystal Gems for their saving grace once more. The rebel amethyst lunged for her, fingers barely missing Lapis’s wrist and it was all the blue gem woman could do to scream. She saw the pearl watch her with hands over her mouth. She saw the garnet holding Gasper over her shoulder, but she didn’t see Steven.

She didn’t even see the sea as she was dragged into a void.

Lapis tumbled end over end, the world spinning. Sand spilt all around her and she bounced off the debris that fell in with her. Her body useless without wings to fly with or energy to use. Helpless, as she screamed with a terrified voice into the void around her. A void… that she might have recognized. How could she not… when it was what she had been reaching for the first time she was captured, and now was thrown into the moment she was free.

The warp system of the Gem Empire, layers of endless energy shooting through the vacuum of wormholes and endless paths throughout the galaxy and beyond. All of them a waypoint to somewhere new, but her tumbling aside them without the ability to grasp it, or even knowing where they would send her to. 

Her voice stilled as she watched instead, trying to search for anything she could hold onto to leave this place. To escape the  _ third _ prison, she had been thrown into. There had to be something,  _ anything _ . And something… may have come from the debris that fell through with her. She watched as those crates that fell with the debris hit the streams of energy, crackling and sending off the cold dust, before rushing back around. She watched them as a few fell past her, the objects descending towards… something. 

Through it all she could make out something far below her, something that sparked and sent out tendrils of energy. Whips of power that were  _ not _ a part of the Galactic Warp Gem System. To wild, to random, to  _ uncontrollable _ to be something designed by Peridots or the Diamonds. Where the glowing beams touched, stone simply vanished, not burnt, not atomized, just...gone…

Clarity more crushing than even the depths of the ocean rushed over her and Lapis screamed as she fell into the unstable node of the warp system. 

It was a beautiful sunny day, filled with the sounds of ocean waves, seagulls, and the rhythmic sound of a bartender, preparing a fresh drink for the sole client of her otherwise luxurious establishment. The feeling of high-class emphasized in everything from the colored leather seats, elegantly carved bar top, high array of alcohol arranged behind her, and even the dress she wore.

A dark lavender uniform vest, matched with a wrist long batiste shirt, both tucked neatly into her nearly form fitting black pants. The clothing was against her skin so tight, it couldn’t be anything except specialty made, or perhaps a few sizes smaller than arranged. Though it wasn’t easily seen, her feet clicked with the high heels she wore, balancing on them even as she shook the Cobble shaker in her hands rattled with the ice and liquid inside. 

Her sleeve avoided clipping the nametag clipped to the vest, just above her ample chest, as she shook it the ringing pattern. ‘Misaki’ was printed with emboldened letters, denoting the bartender who had finished her drink. She carefully poured out cocktail into its appropriate glass, adding a few more spirits and garnishments for their notorious, and in fact only guest. 

Taking a moment to adjust her uniform, and to straighten the red bow tie holding her shirt’s collar in place, the petite woman set the drink on a tray before sliding it over to the girl on the other side of the bar. 

“Here you are, for our  _ generous _ patron,” Misaki spoke to the woman across the bar top. Where she was the sole bartender present, the other woman was just as alone in her occupation as waitress, but neither showing any animosity for the predicament. “Do be careful with it, Emiko, as I don’t believe she will understand her drink taking much longer.”

“Oh wow! That looks delicious.” Emiko said, licking her lips as she picked up the tray, either ignoring or ignorant to the advice of the bartender. She paused for a moment, taking her eyes off of the drink to look around the bar, and the practically empty pool across from it. “Kind of a waste to have to make this drink when there’s no one around to appreciate it.” She commented.

“Considering how, for the first time in years, I get to enjoy the sun while I work, I can’t say I agree.” Misaki spoke to the waitress, pointing at her attire with a waving arrow. “Some of us have to wear a full garb in an open bar, rather than walking a pool in their swimming attire.” And what a suit it was, the bartender could admit.

Emiko’s figure was shown in nearly all of its glory in the skimpy suit, a two-piece with the underwear practically a thong with how thin the orange straps were, and her bra nearly designed for a stripper, doing a superb job of showing off her breasts, but likely allowing them to spill out with a single jump, let alone a leap, into the water. The girl who wore them, however, didn’t seem to mind. 

How could she with a body that most men would kill to have, hence why she was a waitress. Tips were plentiful for a woman with hair that hung like a blonde curtain to her ass, and made her tanned skin shine. Put it together with a bright smile, and it was hard to say if patrons had anything but contempt for her swimsuit. 

“Well that is to be expected when one person rents out the entire resort.” She offered sagely, reaching up to brush a strand of her black hair out of her eyes. It gave her a better vantage of the lone patron at the pool, her short-cropped hair almost bob-cut, ending at her neckline. Orange as it was, it certainly put her apart from either of the two employees. 

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Emiko smiled, taking the tray to their sole guest. Her feet clapped lightly down the tile of the pool, moving from the shade of the bar to the water side. The waitress made sure her smile was bright and absolutely not encroaching on the sun bath her guest was enjoying. 

“Another drink Miss Nami?” She asked cheerfully.

The pirate woman slid down her sunglasses, looking the tanned teen girl over slowly. Emiko smiled sweetly, her long blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze as it trailed around her side, ending just above her thin, practically invisible, bottom. 

“Certainly.” Nami smiled, reaching over to gingerly pluck the drink from the tray. 

Emiko couldn’t help but let her eyes wander over the infamous pirate woman. Part of her was admittedly jealous of how well the busty brigand filled out her teal and white striped top. Her eyes trailed lower, moving over the form fitting jeans and the thick leather belt resting atop it. The fabric of the jeans was so tight that Emiko couldn’t help but notice the lack of panty lines. She hoped it didn’t give evidence of her own.

“See something you like?” Nami purred with a smile as she lowered her sunglasses, eyes roaming along the girl’s tanned, toned body. She made sure to let a bit of her tongue tip slip out between her lips, licking at the rush red of her lipstick. It had a habit of entrancing men and, as it turned out, curious women. Emiko blushed hotly as she realized she’d been caught staring, only to be saved by the only other occupant of the island.

“Emiko.” Misaki called, flashing a stern look before nodding towards the resort itself. It was a look she recognized.

“Yes?” She turned, answering her friend, before realizing what Nami had asked. She realized that when she heard an amused chuckle from the pseudo-pirate queen. “I mean No, I mean yes...” The girl blushed hotly, caught in an embarrassing rundown, gazing move from one woman to the other. “That is… umm. If you need anything don’t hesitate to let us know.” She bowed, retreating away.

Nami watched them go, eyes trailing down as she did so. There certainly was little to imagine on either of them, and with the rest of the resort empty, she got her eye-candy where she could. She settled back into her chair, enjoying the sun with folded arms. With the way the two employees left, it was a high sign that something good was about to happen. And per her plans, good had a distinctive sound.

A short time later there was the sound of a man screaming followed almost immediately by the sound of a man being ejected from the resort.

_ BOOM! _ Via, of course, the nearest wall. Nami watched him disappear into the sea, eyes amused as she listened to the splash far away and below from where she lay. 

“This vacation was a great idea.” She grinned. She’d already made back the cost of renting out the entire hotel and then some. All it had taken was word that a Straw Hat pirate was staying there to draw every low rank pirate and bounty hunter. Pillaging their ships after they’d been dealt by Misaki and Emiko was turning out to be one of her best schemes ever. 

They enter, kick their unassuming asses kicked, thanks in part to being soft in the head against a diamond of a woman, get raided by a pair of buxom women, and she stays out in the open so the rest of their crews continue to think she’s all alone and ‘vulnerable’. Nami couldn’t even hide the laughter, letting it jostle her breasts as she did so. Her girls certainly needed their room to move, and all alone as she was, they got plenty of it.

Another sigh left her as she finished, turning her gaze upwards and staring at the other endless blue. There certainly was a lot of sky up there, and she was only too thankful that, unlike the sea, her captain wasn’t chomping to go explore it. And even better, she already knew almost all the tricks it could throw at her. Being the weather witch tended to do work that magic.

Though, she had to emphasize one part of her statement.  _ Almost _ .

_ C-CRACK! _ Because almost didn’t cover holes opening up in the sky. As in, literal holes that lead to nowhere. Nami had to blink as she stared up at the otherwise cloudless sky. Blink, rub her eyes and blink again. It was… it was a hole. But that wasn’t possible, not in any form of meteorology she had studied, memorized, or deduced. Yeah that was it… not even there.

“Too much sun,” Nami rationalized as she shut her eyes, determined to go into the shade. She had just made up her mind to do just that... when the sky split open, a huge glowing ball of light instantly appearing like a second sun. Not a moment later did she duck her head and shield her eyes.

Raising a hand to block the worst of it, curling her body so her twisted vision continued to look up, Nami could see something falling from the strange glowing light. Her vision, honed by years of thieving, looked for the finer details of the things spilling from that void in the sky. That began with the boxes that were plummeting from it. It began there, but didn’t stop.

Instead, Nami’s breath caught in her throat as she saw a woman falling, little more than a shadow against the bright light, plummeting towards the beach. 

“Oh no!” She hissed, bolting out of her chair, sprinting around the pool, moving easily on her high heeled sandals. They slapped the tiles as she bolted away, eyes trailing the sky and watching the woman descend, praying to the gems she had collected through her thievery the figure didn’t get  _ crushed _ by the rest of the falling cargo.

But as she continued to pump her arms, wind whipping the majority of her exposed skin, a new realization hit her. Hit her as she jumped the hurdled of bushes, trampled over the gardens of the resort, and let gravity pull her over the tide-wall to the beach. 

“I’m not going to make it!” She hissed in her mind, crashing through a rattan gazebo and rolling to her feet expertly -  _ BOOM! -  _ and just in time to see the figure crash into the beach, sand flying up in every direction from the impact.

Nami’s eyes were wide with panic.

“No No No!” She screamed running over to where she thought she’d seen the woman hit. Her knees skid as she descended, looking at the sand that had been blown up, ignoring the coarse grains that were settling in her hair and in her tight attire.

Her eyes continued to scan over the sand, looking for anything. Amazed and terrified that she couldn’t easily see  _ anything.  _ There was no body, there was no blood. There was about literally nothing!

“How hard did she hit?!” Nami seethed, digging at the sand with her bare hands. Relief and panic flooded her as her fingers brushed against something hard. “I got you!” Nami shouted as she latched onto it. She hissed hotly, pulling back with all her might...and tumbling backwards as all that she managed to pull free was a strange teardrop shaped blue gem. 

“It’s a start.” She muttered, pocketing the jewel out of sheer habit as she went back to digging. 

_ BOOM!  _ At least before a crate slammed into the ground next to her, sand spraying on her. Her feet immediately kicked the sand away, squinting her eyes to keep it from getting there, too! Damn sand, it really did get everywhere! But… hold on a sec, was it just one crate that fell? The question she posed to herself immediately filled her with dread.

“Not good!” She looked up, rolling forward and out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by another falling crate. She let out a cry of surprise, avoiding the heavy objects slamming on her. Tough as she was and part of one of the best crews in the Grand Line, she was  _ not _ going to survive God knew how many pounds falling on her from however high up that crack in the sky was!

That crack… that was gone.

She looked up to make sure, squinting once she knew that there were no more crates falling and getting ready to crush her, but she didn't just miss them. There was nothing in the sky again. Just another endless blue cloudless sky. It was… not what she expected, and she already  _ didn’t _ expect a giant hole to rip in the space above.

“Yeah now,” Nami began, tapping the gem in her thin back pocket, already feeling it squished against her prodigious rear. “Now I need that drink.”

Time passed to a few days later, and Nami was ready to chalk up the hole in the sky to another weird habit of the Grand Line. On top of everything it did, it just made sense, to her at least. And if that was the case, then what did everything else matter? That was the case for the hole. The  _ crates _ on the other hand, the ones that fell from that mysterious rip in time… those had something else to go with them. Something that was believable literally only in the Grand Line...

Those being magazines.

_ Porn _ magazines. Sanji would have been in heaven.

“Whoever drew these certainly has some imagination.” Nami muttered to herself as she looked over the pages of the magazine in her hand. After all the excitement had died down, she’d cracked open one of the wooden crates to find scores of magazines written in a language even she didn’t understand. Sure, the language was a mystery, but that was the first and last thing she didn’t understand.

The rest she got, she just didn’t want to imitate.

“Cocks the size of freaking arms, thicker than my leg, and balls to go with them. I bet that if a guy actually did have a ratio like this, he’d die from a heart attack just by looking at me.” The thought was a good one, even as she flicked a page, sneering her lips as the next phallus to ‘grace’ her view. But the thought was still there. Heart attack via erection. “God, that’s not even including the women in this… do they have powers, too?”

The sound of shifting ice clinking against the side of a glass drew her attention upwards to find Emiko standing there, leaning over to glance over the page. Leaning over as she made sure to show off that chest of hers. Maybe she did see Nami watching her, or she was just as nervous as before. Either way, it gave the waitress the frontal view of the porn. Her tanned skinned darkened even further at it.

“How does that even fit there?” The girl asked, eyes wide. Namely because Nami had flipped to a new page, where a woman was held bound by dozens of tentacles, two particularly large tendrils plunging into her pussy and ass while a third drove down her throat. The woman on the page looked caught between surprise and mind-ripping orgasm, and not the unholy terror that was appropriate. 

Emiko on the other hand... wide eyed terror giving way to a lustful expression as Nami turned the page. 

“Oh!” Emiko gasped, unable to read the text, but able to read the ahegao expression on the woman’s face as her stomach doubled in size with each panel, swelling to pregnancy sized before the tendrils removed. Like that would  _ ever _ be comfortable. “My word… it takes quite an imagination to think of this.”

“More like perversion,” Nami quipped, folding up the magazine and putting it away. Not that it mattered. Like she saw, there were  _ crates _ of them that fell. As in  _ way _ more than one. And unlike money or gold, which tended to all be the same and grouped together, a glance over the fronts of these comics showed just how different they were. And, of course, investigative Nami had to grab an armful to figure out what they were.

Said armful had everything from tentacles of an octopus like creature fucking  _ not _ fishmen women, bounding them until their legs and arms were bound in directions that looked painful, but still managed to get the women to squire what amounted to their body weight in water, then all the way to a single woman being fucked by more cocks then Nami had fingers, maybe even  _ toes _ . The fact the fact that her pussy and ass by the end of it only leaked cum and not her entire entrails was something telling of either the world these comics fell out of or the perversion of the person who wrote them. 

“I don’t think I’m going to be getting the animal cock one out of my head for a good long while,” Nami noted with a bit of disgust, eyeing  _ that _ particular magazine next to the tentacle one, detailing a woman with the biggest smile, screwed eyes, and flashing double peace signs, as her legs were split apart, literally into splits, with a dog cock so big up her pussy it was outlined in her skin. “They had to detail exactly how that it would  _ not _ come out, and acted like it was pleasure! If I get a knife stuck in my gut, I’m not grinning, I’m screaming.”

“Oh, but… didn’t it look like she was screaming, too?” Nami felt every muscle in her face fall before she looked up at Emiko, still diligently holding her drink as if the question were a natural one… naturally. 

“Wrong kind of screaming,” Nami just noted. She wasn’t going to get paid to teach her about sex. If she screamed during her first fuck… then she’d get it. At least Nami might enjoy the sounds of that. The sounds of a woman getting what amounted to a literal giant’s cock up their ass? Yeah, no. She wasn’t a fan of murder.

“You think the ghost woman was into this?” Emiko asked. Nami fought the urge to roll her eyes. Ever since she’d told them about the woman, she’d thought she saw, Emiko had been convinced it was a ghost, some ancient folk tale about a goddess of the sea. Yup, a ghost, like these magazines. A regular ghost writer.

She’d never been able to find the woman she’d seen fall. The thought was there that maybe the tide had swept her away, but given how close she was, that wasn’t likely. Or, as Misaki had thought, maybe it was just a bunch of crates that happened to fall in just the right way. Nami knew that wasn’t possible, seeing as she could tell how many tumblers there were in a lock while  _ they _ were falling. A woman in the sky wasn’t exactly going to be difficult next to that.

In either case all she’d been able to find were the crates upon crates of porn and the strange blue gem. A valuable gem at least, so that was a plus. And seeing as she needed  _ some _ proof of what she saw, without having the gem dig into her jeans pocket of already too-tight clothes, it was better to just wear it.

Wear it around her neck, showing it off and giving those who looked at her an excuse to see her cleavage. Nami was fine with that, like how a nametag was a conversation starter, the blue gem was a pick-pocket preparer. That, or just playing with the sexy women for hire around her. For example... 

“So, Emiko. Did you have something wet and delicious for me?” Nami purred, trailing a fingertip along the woven string necklace containing the jewel. Emiko set the drink down, unable to fully take her eyes off the tear shaped azure gem, or the impressive and perfect breasts they lay between. No, just the former… hopefully… maybe… not.

“It sure is hot out today.” Nami commented, running a fingertip along the edge of her top, pulling it down slightly, letting the very edges of her areolas stick out while she smiled up at the girl. Just the tip, as the guys would say. The look of terror and desire on the waitress’s face was almost one to one with the magazine then and, Nami had to admit, it was fun to see.

“Y-Yes you are...is! It is hot today!” She blushed hotly. After a moment she glanced down, holding the tray behind her back. “So is there...anything else I can do for…”

“Ahahaha!” A man’s voice yelled from atop the roof of the resort. “Nami of the Straw hat pirates, prepare to be captured by…” 

Emiko turned on her heels, flinging the tray in her hands so hard that it cut the air like a buzz saw, slamming into the man and ricocheting into his first mate. 

“REALLY!? NOW!?” She screamed. Nami watched, letting go of her top as the waitress showed off the real her. Or rather the fighter in her that she had hired. Looks like it was time for her to earn the second part of her wage. She wasn’t alone on that one.

“That’s it. I’m bringing the corkscrew!” Misaki hissed, vaulting over the bar. Feet tore through the tiles almost with the speed she ran up, making her think she almost shaved there. Perhaps she had, and Nami was all the happier to have purchased her good will. Shame she couldn’t admire a jiggle she couldn’t see. Still, no reason to discourage good work, especially when it netted her a good pay!

“Have fun.” Nami called with a wave, smiling at the two women stormed off to deal with the trespassers. Leaning back into the chair she flipped through the magazine. Research, of course, and nothing more.

It had nothing to do with the fact that the women in here possessed figures that were at least comparable to her, with expressions of lust she hadn’t even tried to fake before, and with creatures that looked at least a  _ bit _ appetizing. At least she could see the appeal in a seven-foot man with a cock to match… Unfortunately, yet again, match in the magazine world apparently meant nearly sticking above his  _ own _ head with the thing was at full mast, and thick enough that the girl was laying across it like a hammock, her puffed lips almost trembling on the page as she looked up at him. Nami rolled her head.

“Sorry bitch,” she commented turning the page. The obvious met her eyes. “Guess you’re fucked.”

Nami yawned awake, stretching her arms over her head. Her eyes blinked away the remnants of sleep, spying the sun at the edge of the sky, the horizon already starting to shift hues as it began to push itself away. She knew what that meant, considering how it was bright and blue a few ‘minutes’ ago.

“Oh, I guess I fell asleep.” She muttered. She hummed softly, trying to figure out if Emiko and Misaki had left her out here. Of course, they had, but it sounded like they had a good reason. AT least Nami was willing to admit that the sounds of fighting off in the distance, accompanied by Emiko’s frustrated yelling and the occasional high-pitched scream as Misaki, was a reminder that they were just busy. She ignored the terrified squeals otherwise. 

That wasn’t her main concern anyways. All the magazines she had pulled out were still scattered around her. Good thing the wind hadn’t grabbed them, or gotten wet with the dew. Still, she needed to get them organized, in case there was a pervert out there willing to pay top dollar for this stuff. This, or maybe the gem on her neck. The one that was glowing and pulsing like… wait…

“What?” Nami questioned aloud, looking down at her chest and the gem resting on it. The gem literally pulsing with a blue light...coming from between her breasts. She looked down, staring in amazement as the jewel started to float. “Okay that’s… that’s worth something…” She noted quickly even as she slipped the string off of her neck.

Despite being completely off of her, the tear-shaped gem continued to float in place, and what was more grow brighter by the second. From a small star light to a freaking flame in intensity. Light that… shaped itself? Nami rubbed her eyes at that one. Light began to pour out of it, spreading out in all directions and Nami felt a tightness in her chest. This was… this wasn’t a good thing, was it? This was… oh geez, she was an idiot. This was a trap!

Clenching her eyes shut, she opened her mouth to cry out in shock. She had to get Emiko and Misaki over her now!

_ BANG! _ “Wha-!?” Only for the sound to shock her eyes opening, leaving her staring at blue again. 

This time, a blue woman was falling literally into her arms. Nami couldn’t stop a thing as the woman literally fell on top of her, face to face and not a guard between them. She fell back, the girl’s chest smooshing against hers, and pushing her flat to the tile. That was a start, but it didn’t stop there. Per her usual habits in life, the impossible happened.

She felt her lips press against the woman, staring at her as she let out a sound of terror. A random woman had just landed on top of her out of nowhere and was freaking  _ kissing _ her! And was she unconscious?! She grabbed the woman’s shoulders, ready to throw her off.

But then, as was typical with Nami’s serendipitously horrible luck, the blue woman’s unsurprisingly blue eyes fluttered opened… only to narrow in shock and confusion at the sight of Nami. Come to think of it… if she wasn’t awake… this probably wasn’t the best scenario for her either. The pirate navigator tried to speak, but only succeeded in letting out an air rumble between their lips.

Apparently,  _ that _ was what shocked the woman off of her. And wouldn’t you know it? It was also why Nami as holding her shoulders. The luck of her perverted cook was rubbing off on her...

“Let go of me!” The girl reached up, shoving her off and away from Nami. Her blue bodied practically floated up, just like the gem before, with how easily she was able to escape. Not that she had any chance to admire the motion, given the angry look in the blue eyes. Hair to match. “Who are you? Where’s Steven?” The woman pointed at her, a much smaller frame looking absolutely  _ un- _ intimidating… but Nami was the one on the ground, and with her girls keeping her there.

This woman, however, apparently had a cup size like a little girl’s, even if she had a nice dress otherwise. Ankle long, midriff bare, and showing off the blue tint to her… everything actually. Nami had heard of women of the sea, but this was taking it to a whole new level. No, wait, that wasn’t important. The orange-head shook her head to focus on this. Strange woman with strange look.

“I don’t know who that is.” She offered her hands up. Non-threatening, that was key first. The woman didn’t answer, but the look of anger on her face shifted, eyes moving around. Nami took that was a good sign, she guessed. Better than more screaming and cussing. Slowly, she pulled her legs in, sitting up as she put her palms to the tile beneath her. No reason to be the only one on the ground. “I’m Nami. Care to tell me where you come from?” That was not the right question.

“Where… where I  _ come _ from?” The woman asked like the question was somehow insane. “Where I… oh no…” Then she began to shift around, turning on her bare heels and looking about. Nami watched her, half-admiring half-judging her appearance. No better time to.

Maybe a bit less than five-five, smallest cup size in a woman her age, blue from literally head to toe, nice nice, and still barefooted. The bob-cut was good, as she appreciated those who understood short hair was good. But… there was something else. The dress was nice, Nami didn’t squish that one, but there was something else… off, and it wasn’t just the girl starting to look as if she were thrown across time itself.

It was the gem she  _ had _ been wearing, now  _ embedded _ in the woman’s back. More weird stuff, great. As if the magazines weren’t enough.

“Hey um… is that yours?” Nami asked, pointing at her. The woman looked at her again, terrified, before following her finger to her back. She scratched at her back, terrified for a moment, and Nami was sure she’d  _ flip _ when she felt the gem there… but no, of course not. She was actually  _ relieved _ .

“Good… good… it’s still okay. I-I’m not cracked,” she started to say, which was about as sensible as appearing from it.

“Uh, ‘you’re’ not cracked?” Nami questioned again. “What do you mean…? Like, it’s always been there, like, a part of your body?” Talk about growing pains. Having something like that embedded into your skin. There was a reason why little girls didn’t get piercings... 

“Well, yes… it is me.” The blue woman offered flatly as she introduced herself, hands folding behind her back as if to frame the gem. Maybe she was, because it did look nice, if still painful. On a back that smooth though… “I’m Lapis Lazuli, a gem… I guess now a rebel gem…”

“Wha?” Nami blinked. “A gem?” That literally made  _ no _ sense. Sure, they’d seen weird life, she got that, but it was at least alive from somewhere. If a gem was what she  _ was _ … then did that make selling her slavery? Nami groaned into the air, letting her arms fall at that treacherous though. 

“What? What is…Why...why do my lips feel weird?” Lapis asked, even odder still. Nami lowered her head to watch she shorter and  _ stranger  _ woman start to run her fingertips over her mouth. Pulling at her lips like they were the newest thing in the world to her. As long as the color didn’t come up, then they were good. Usually blue lips were a  _ bad _ thing in the sea. But no, focus on the now, as in, the weird part of now. 

“What do you mean you’re a gem?” Nami asked, stepping closer. She was probably in arm’s reach, which was a good sign. But the woman just let go of her lips, staring up at Nami again. Then she shook her head, like it was showing off that hair, and answered her. Finally.

“I mean I’m a gem, but not a loyal one anymore, I guess. I-I’m not a part of the Crystal Gems. Not their rebellion at least. I’m from...was from Homeworld.” Lapis said, looking down at the ground. Nami followed, almost praying she’d see the answer to this all spelled out. She didn’t. “I should… I shouldn’t be here. They’ll come after me if I stay here.” Who would? Nami was about to ask, looking in time to see Lapis’s head turn towards the sky.

Then watched her mouth fall open with it. Nami didn’t get it.

She looked up, staring at the sky herself. Okay, there were stars out now. Not a lot, granted, but the big ones for navigation and heading. Not that she was going anywhere. Lapis, however, was looking at them like it was a first time for her. Wait, was it? 

“Where… Where am I?” The gem woman asked in complete shock. Nami had no idea why she was asking it, but Lapis did. She knew exactly what she was asking and why she was asking it.

She had spent an eternity, nearly literal at that, trapped in a mirror, helpless to do anything but stare at the sky night after night until finally she was found by the rebel Pearl. She knew every constellation in the Sol system and had even navigated her way back to Homeworld through space itself...but now...she recognized none of the stars above her. She spun around, scanning frantically for any familiar celestial bodies...and finding none.

“Well, you’re on the resort.” The human, Nami, responded to her. “I think I saw you fall out of the sky and hit the beach. But when I got there all I could find was that jewel on your back.” Nami offered. That was something, but it wasn’t what she was asking.

“No! Which planet?!” Lapis demanded. “Where’s Beach City?” The woman shook her head.

“I’ve never heard of it.” Nami blinked. “And trust me, if I don’t know it, you’re out of luck to find someone who does. You’re looking at the best navigator in the Grand Line right now.”

“Grand Line?” Lapis mimicked. Where was that? What quadrant of the galaxy? Was she… did she moved to an external part of the galaxy? Was she still in the Milky Way system? Was she… where was she?!

Her hands were in her hair, constructs as they were and focused. There was the crack of the warp pad, the light, the fall, all of it and… and... those tendrils that  _ weren’t _ from the Gem Warp System. Not Gem related… For a moment Lapis just stared at Nami, then back up to the sky. She glanced over to the sound of the waves lapping against the beach. The sound was familiar… and different. Like the woman, who was so unhuman to the rest of the humans Steven had shown her and… everything was just a little different. A little  _ too _ different.

“It’s not the same planet…” She whispered to herself. “No... it’s not even the same universe…” She gasped.

“Lapis? Are you alright?” Nami asked. Maybe it was a dumb question to ask, but she had to put it out there.

Especially if it got her the brightest grin on a woman she had ever seen. Lapis Lazuli, one second looking like she was ready to start running into the water, now grinning like Nami knew she would if she won the Navy’s lottery. The blue woman turned suddenly, throwing her arms around Nami, pulling her into a hug, surprising even herself. Well, that was a plus at least. If nothing else, it gave her a chance to hug a pretty woman… alien even… great.

“I’m free! No more Crystal gems! No more Homeworld! No more running from the Diamonds!” Too many questions with too much happiness.

“Diamonds?” Nami asked, only to gasp in surprise as Lapis grabbed her head. Nami wasn’t prepared the first time and she still wasn’t ready this one.

In a second, Nami was lips to lips with the Lapis again.

The blue woman’s tongue pushed past her jaw, invading her mouth with a ferocity that made her gasp, which turned into a heated moan against the girl. She nearly stumbled back, saved only by the strength the woman had with holding her face. Nami’s jaw was open and wide… but she wasn’t fighting back. In fact, Nami couldn’t help but do the same, teasing her tongue into Lapis’s open mouth. A coy grin was on her lips as she started to reciprocate. This was her vacation still. And if a beautiful girl wanted to French her in it… she wasn’t about to push that off. Sides, she could make money off of this later… talking about kissing an alien. Not that it lasted for much longer.

_ “PHWAA~! _ ” Lapis let out as she drew her head back, tongue still sticking out and trailing with Nami’s spit. The pirate caught herself leaning forward and over the girl, only to draw back when she looked up at her, almost sheepishly. “Sorry.” Lapis offered, blushing hotly as she pulled back from the kiss. “I’m...not sure why I did that. But it felt...nice…” She added. Didn’t need to add it, the blushing was cute enough. 

“I uh...it’s okay I guess.” Nami blushed. There was something strangely thrilling about kissing a woman from another world. And really… it looked like it was the right answer.

“Well in that case.” Lapis shrugged. Third time was supposed to be the charm, but Nami had used her luck, apparently with catching Lapis.

Nami flailed her arms to the sides for a moment as Lapis pulled her back into another tongue filled embrace. She pushed slightly at girl, trying to politely remove her. Lapis groaned into her mouth; their lips mashed together as she tilted her head down to better meet the other girl’s lips. 

Through the deep, forceful kiss, Nami found herself reminding her of something important… of the fact that Lapis had seemed a few inches shorter. But they were nose to nose… and making out so easily, and  _ well~ _ . Then how was she… Nami opened her eyes to see a pair of long, watery wings reaching out to either side of the blue woman, flapping gently as she floated over Nami. 

Okay, weird was back.

Weird was back, but she was used to weird, and it had already been weird. So… floating magic water wings wasn’t something to freak out about, even if they belong to a woman with a tongue long enough to clean Nami’s tonsils… and that felt good. Even her own drool slipping past her jaw and over her breasts. Still… she knew she had to ask before it got worse… somehow. 

“Hmm? What’s this?” However, before she could, Lapis beat her to the punch again. Man, it was like the alien was all about one upping her. Even breaking the kiss before Nami. It left the pirate wiping at her mouth as the alien… gem, or whatever, flew herself over to the ground, near where Nami was before. Nami swallowed, tasting the drool of the gem, before looking at her.

And seeing her reach down, picking up one of the magazines from the stack where Nami had been sitting and flipping through it. Absolutely perfect. Ace sense of luck.

“That’s uh…” Nami blushed slightly. 

“Ooh, so this is what you’re into.” She said, flipping through the pages at an accelerated pace. “I mean the dialogue could use some work. But considering the last time I saw humans mating was hundreds of years ago…” She craned her head to the side to look at one of the pages. “That does look interesting. Why not?” She shrugged with a smile as she glanced back at Nami. That was not the smile of someone who read porn for the first time.

For a moment the pirate woman just stood there in confusion as Lapis held up a hand. There was a gurgling sound as the water in the pool rose up, an amorphous blob that reformed, changing into the suckered arms of an octopus. Well that was… that was an amazing power… was it a devil fruit? Was it… hold on... tentacles...?

“W-Wait!” Nami could only yell in horror. She was so awestruck, sure, but that turned sideways fast. Just as fast as  _ she _ did when the tentacles whipped out at her, grabbing her and lifting her off the ground like she was nothing. No,  _ worse _ than that, holding her legs  _ apart _ and by her waist so she was being pulled open!

“No stop!” She cried out, shoving against the tendrils that wrapped around her waist, only to have her fingers slide through. It was water, and the damn bitch was  _ controlling _ them! She looked at the blue woman, who was just… holding onto one of those magazines!

“Don’t worry.” Lapis offered. “I might be new to earth customs, but Steven gave me a lot of books before, telling me how they’d help me learn more about you guys. And according to this one,” she denoted, holding up the contents of the magazine. “These are going to help you feel amazing! it’s supposed to feel good really quickly.” 

Nami had many choice words for why tentacles would  _ not _ make her feel good! But none of them made a difference. 

“W-W-Wai- _ GLRACH!! _ ” As one of them shoved their way into her throat, completely plugging her. Terror took over her, hands reaching up to try and rip the watery appendage from her throat, so thick and long it  _ forced _ her neck into a straight line, even as it twisted and bent inside of her!

“Oh!” Lapis gasped, the feeling of Nami’s mouth around the watery appendage resonating back through her, filling her with a strange pleasure as it pushed deeper. “That feels good.” She groaned, noting something brand new here. “I… I can’t believe I felt that. What if…” Lapis mused, hooking her finger and giving it a pull.

The pirate woman screamed through the tentacle that was pushing into her throat, thrashing her body what little she could as it made her throat practically  _ bulge _ with its size! Bubbles forming in the tentacle as she slapped desperately at the tendrils, uselessly. She was already losing breath, and she wasn’t able to kick free… she was… she was drowning and...

“Oh right!” Lapis gasped. “Human’s need air! Hold on a second!” Just as she had done with Steven so long ago now, the water rippled slightly and Nami suddenly found she could breath, though wasn’t entirely sure how. Lapis took her sudden relief as a sign that everything was okay. 

“Sorry.” Lapis offered sheepishly. She bit her lip, letting out a heated breath as she stared up at the woman hanging by the water tendrils. Two on her ankles, one around her waist, and the last in her throat. That one in her was pushing her out a lot, and Lapis realized the human had much larger breasts than most other humans she’d seen. Even if they were covered by those appearance modifiers, they jiggled, a lot, and Lapis knew that was a good sign.

Her eyes looked back at the magazine, realizing that it was a little different than the books Steven had shown her before. This one showed that for tentacles were great to put in humans with large breasts, much like this woman. So, the larger the longer the better. She looked up, unflexing her fist. 

_ Boom! _ The light sound and sight of the tentacle expanding in Nami’s throat came with the sensation of Lapis’s own throat feeling  _ hot _ . Hotter than even the magma she had seen before. Nami groaned, the sensation sending ripples of pleasure along the tentacle and appendage slipped a little deeper without Lapis truly meaning to. 

The human was shaking against the tentacle, hands still reaching up for the one in her mouth, grasping at it with a bent back head. And her hips were shaking a lot. There wasn’t much of an appearance modifier down there, and it did look really tight.  _ Oh! _ And Lapis could see it,  _ sense _ it, actually. The water that was leaking there. 

Lapis’s eyes looked back at the magazine, seeing the girl being held upside down by the tentacles. One of them was pushing through her with more room than she thought humans had… but humans were fun creatures. And this Nami, who had saved her and helped her in this new world already, she deserved to feel good.

And if the girl in the magazine looked this happy, almost crying with joy, then Lapis could give her the same sensation. Her free hand twisted as she sent two more tentacles towards the center of Nami’s body, the wet part of her hardly covered body. 

Nami  _ felt _ tentacles press against her jeans, and she felt tears start to fall out of her eyes as she did. Even as she continued to fight against the tendril that was  _ still _ pushing her way through her throat, making her esophagus shake and try and gag on  _ living water _ . Her fingers continued to slip through it, drenching her body with the pool water. That, and her own drool and tears that continued to spill out of her.

“Y-You’re so...warm and...tight…” Lapis gasped, small beads of sweat forming on her brow as she shivered slightly. Her hand lightly rubbed her own throat, feeling as if there was a warm water taking care of her, massaging her from the gem out, and it was…  _ amazing. _ Was this what Nami felt? She felt this full and  _ satisfied? _

She couldn’t tell from how Nami looked down, legs spread wide beneath her, arms scratching at the tendril in her throat, probably trying to pull it further in, and hips thrashing around. Lapis couldn’t take her eyes off of the blue apparel she wore, watching them dampen despite her water tendrils being so far away. She hadn’t put that much water in her, she was holding back. 

“Maybe just....” Lapis ventured, tentatively poking a finger out towards the slit that she saw at Nami’s front. 

For Nami, things got even worse when her thin and short jeans were swiftly ripped away, and she didn’t even have the air to scream into. Only an extra second or two to fight against the tendril orally  _ fucking _ her!

She watched it, crying and hoping that it would finally  _ slip _ out of her, but only getting cursed as it plunged deeper with every invasive mind crumbling  _ thrust.  _ Her head was being rolled and fucked and she couldn’t even  _ scream _ with how many air bubbles were floating up through the tentacle! But the worst part, was that her pussy was basically clenching and  _ ruining _ itself as quickly as her throat was, and that was just even  _ worse!  _ Oh gods above, there was  _ nothing _ that felt this horrible. Her  _ fucking _ body was being  _ fucked _ and it was the  _ fucking worse! _

Nami was crying as she felt her lower body bared, and her chest only one good  _ thrust _ away from having her girls spill out and start to thrash through the air! A-and she was… this was rape! She was being literally  _ throat fucked _ by a fucking  _ alien _ who could control water! And it was… oh god.

Her throat was so full it might as well have been a solid rod down her throat, reaching nearly to her gut at this point. Never mind the fact that she was somehow able to breath, she couldn’t see with her face twisted into any direction the water  _ fucking _ tendril decided to push her! Tears spilled down her face as she kept fruitlessly trying to get rid of the tendril.

And her  _ literal fucking pussy and asshole _ were now being waved in the air, as her legs and waist were held in place by the water! This was… this was everything she had ever feared sailing the seas, being captured and fucked by these pirates and… and it was some  _ aqua kinetic alien  _ that was going to  _ rape her _ . With  _ WATER!  _

“Okay, almost ready…” The alien water monster  _ thing _ said, and Nami was  _ just _ able to twist her head to look down and see her. She was… she was still holding one of those magazines! What was she thinking?! “It looks like… well I can’t say that right, but…  _ oh! _ That’s what’s missing!” Her look of surprise, if not  _ adoration _ , was almost as terrifying as the fact that she was being raped. Because Nami knew that look. It was the look of someone who had too many ideas  _ and _ the ability to use them!

Rather than words, Nami watched Lapis just flick her hand down. When she did, Nami  _ screamed  _ into the tentacle fucking her orally.

_ RIP! _ As it plunged deep enough into her to make her top turn int tatters.

Her girls flopped out, in the same free-hanging state as the rest of her body, and then pushed out  _ further _ by the bulge that was literally fucking its way down her throat. She couldn’t even see them, but she could feel them pushing them out and the water and the wind and  _ oh god!  _ Oh god she was literally being fucked into her gut! And there was still nothing she could do!

Her hands reached up and grabbed at her girls, her breasts, the damn things sharp and tight as if she were  _ enjoying _ this, to try and push them back down! If she couldn’t… if she couldn’t pull the watery cock tentacle out, then maybe she could force it out! Simple pressure differentials, like sailing. It could work and… and her eyes were crying and mind screaming as the pleasure of having her breasts played with  _ clashed _ with the cock fucking her throat into a size five times over!

“Wow, you really _ are _ enjoying it!” Lapis cheered as she watched the girl grab at her chest. It was just like she saw other pictures of the human girls do, which meant she was right on track. Her pussy and ass were bare, leaking water like faucets in Steven’s house, her hips were shaking like riptides, crying tears as well. So much water was spilling out of her Lapis wasn’t even sure she could shove enough in. And even better?  _ She  _ felt amazing to boot. 

Gems didn’t need to breath, but she was still letting out hot breaths of air that made her feel like she was being treated with heated water. Her body from her simulated mouth to her naval felt amazing, trembling as if her gem was fighting to decide the best way to shape her body to simulate the actions happening to Nami. The human was obviously enjoying herself so much that it only made sense!

And that pussy, that was what it was called in these books. That thing was leaking so much and it looked so different than most things she had seen before. Lapis stared at it, watching water fly off of it with every  _ plunge _ of the watery cock in the orange-haired woman, head bobbing with it. There was fluid leaking out of it as much as there was sweat pouring over it. Sweat, and the water she was using. So much water.

So much… Lapis fed her own hand to the underside of her dress, putting away the appearance modifier to feel her unformed and smooth loins. She bit her lips as the feeling of elation continued to pulse through her, like waves of pleasure that would make rebellion something she’d  _ scream for _ . She felt her gem shift behind her, feeling her body change as she continued to watch Nami bob up and down with the watery tentacle.

“ _ GUH~! _ ” Then she let out a breath of air herself as she was able to  _ plunge _ fingers into herself.

Her hips shook and thighs  _ squeezed _ , holding her hand in place as her eyes crossed at the sensation. She thought that the idea of having the water going through her was incredible… but this was… oh by the Diamond’s Authority… it felt as if her gem was starting to spark with power, she never knew she had! She would have sworn it was cracking where her body not feeling so  _ incredible! _

And this was… this was what Nami had. Maybe not as deep, or large or… or any of it, but Nami had a hole like this. And, according to the magazines… … … a pussy. It was a pussy. This blue slick slit that folded its walls away and made it feel like lightning was shooting out of her gem as fast as heat was  _ swimming _ through her, all with a little pressure, was a pussy.

Lapis took her fingers out, marveling at the wet digits. Her breath was visible, ludicrous as it was that she had to breathe in the first place. Visible enough for her to stare at it and wonder why it felt so good. Was this why humans breathed, so they always felt like this? If that was the case… maybe that was why Nami needed to breathe. Lapis didn’t understand organics all that well. Then again...

If that was how it felt for her… with just few fingers... then Nami might not be satisfied with  _ just _ her mouth… Not if she had a pussy herself. Lapis grinned, uneven as her physical form was, as she thought of just how thankful Nami would be. It would make them even.

They were so far past even that Nami couldn’t even  _ begin _ to think of what she’d do to Lapis after this! Even as she continued to gurgle and spit and tried to force out the tentacle  _ cock _ that was invading her throat over and over again, she didn’t get anywhere with it! All she had done was left herself being covered in the water as it plunged up and down in her with a force 

Her arms were at her sides, breasts shaking as the throat fucking continued, feeling like her body was being made a tool of as the tentacles beneath her continued to hold her legs outstretched and apart, basically  _ showing off _ her pussy and ass to the blue alien that was fucking her! Of all the crazy crap to happen in the Grand Line, why did  _ this _ have to be something she had to deal with?! Hadn’t she been through this kind of shit enough with the fishmen?

Didn’t help that her arms were at her sides  _ not _ because Nami had given up, but because the water alien felt it  _ so appropriate _ to hold them out and put her into a basic spread eagle design, all while still hanging in midair and being fucked to her gut through her mouth! If there was any air in her throat, she would have  _ ripped _ through them with how hoarse she was crying! Instead, all she got were more foamy bubbles crawling up the cock, even as the water of the piston beat down.

Oh, and it was going  _ down! _ Nami was already naked thanks to her skinny jeans being ripped off of her and the bulge at her chest made her top explode off of her like a Devil Fruit power. But now, if she could look without her head being arched back, Nami was sure she’d be able to see her gut basically distending with the water rushing into it.

And it was, oh yes it was! She could feel it churning in her like rapid fire punches, making the path from mouth to throat to gut feel like a train track of magma that was  _ not _ letting up, and making her cry as much as the water was being forced into her! Fuck! She was not supposed to cry anymore! She was better than this! S-So why…

Nami didn’t have time to ask, not as her eyes widened as a  _ new  _ feeling ripped from her. And she used the word correctly, because being ripped out was the only way she could describe the sensation of the hardened water tentacle cock being pulled out of her. Her tongue flailed uselessly in it, her eyes widened as it lurched out, and she saw the remains of her lunch go with it.

“ _ GLAH~~~! _ ” And when it broke free, Mami was left panting with a jaw practically pried open and a throat that gave a visible path to her gut. She wretched up more water, throat raw and sore as it tried to reform itself, but with as much ease as Lapis expected it to. None at all. 

“Wow… that felt incredible, didn’t it?” Her eyes looked up, glaring with  _ all _ the hate she could at the alien. The alien that… had her hands under her dress? And was she blushing? Of course, she was,  _ of course the alien was getting off to this! _ Why else would she be using those powers if it wasn’t for some sick kind of power play. “I mean, I knew you humans did weird things but, to actually experience them now… I-I can’t even describe it.” She bit her lip as she drew her hand out.

Nami stared at it, wondering if she could bite it. But with how it took all her strength just to shut her jaw, forget the fact that she couldn’t even draw her tongue back in or keep her eyes straight, that probably wasn’t happening. And Lapis, oh geez, blushing blue was a weird thing to say, but boy did it fit the alien chick well. 

“And that look your making… I-I can tell in those magazines it means that you’re enjoying this. They all agree on that.” If her eyes  _ worked _ , like the Nami wished the rest of her would, she would have felt her eyes bulge. Looked like she was  _ enjoying it! _ She was screaming for help! “That blush.” She was being suffocated! “Your tongue hanging out.” She was being chocked! “Mouth open like that.” It was impossible to shut. “And your eyes crossed… that must mean you like it.” If it weren’t for the fact that it made her groan with stabbing like pain, Nami would have grit her teeth at the alien.

It  _ really _ didn’t help that the girl had the most lurid expression Nami had seen on a rapist, and she’d seen her share. Her chest was still heaving, and she had no idea  _ what _ to do. Could she… could she even endure this?

“But I found out… w-when I copied your pussy, how great it felt.” Nami didn’t know if her mind, fucked and twisted as it had been for what felt like eternity, had made her miss a word or not. “So, if it felt that great for me, then for you… it must be  _ incredible _ .” She was biting her lip as she spoke, but Nami was only barely paying attention.

Because her head was rolled forwards, she was able to see the ground. And because she saw that, she saw  _ another _ pair of tentacles clawing towards her, slithering closer to her and stopping only when they were just beneath her. Pointing up… with the obvious and  _ horrifying _ tip. She would have done something, anything, if  _ anything _ was possible. 

“But I… I was reading those books carefully, because I want to show you how thankful I am,” Lapis continued to speak, and Nami was only barely paying attention. If she had her voice, she would have told this alien to fuck off! “And I know that for biology, humans at least.... The hole that your pussy leads to is different than your asshole. And your asshole… that goes for much deeper, and might even feel better~.” 

And there it was… Nami forced her jaw, shaking like the waves in a storm to try and shut itself as she was staring at the short blue-haired alien. If she could manage that then… then maybe she could… she could stop this! She had to! She had to!

That thought flat out perverted her mind as she saw the cock tendrils creep up her body, soaking her legs and coiling like snakes. It was already pushing at her ass cheeks, prying them apart and exposing her ass hole just as well as her pussy! Oh gods this was going to happen, wasn’t it?! Nami couldn’t even get the air to scream with! She didn’t want this! She didn’t-

“ _ GRACHCHC~~~ _ ” It was all Nami was able to get out as the cock tendril began to push its way up her asshole. 

And just like she thought it would, it hurt. Like mad.

It felt amazing! Just like Lapis knew it would!

The moment the water vine shot into Nami’s asshole, and the human arched back at the insertion, Lapis felt her own backside light on fire! It was enough to make her jump in the air with the force of it, letting out a cry of joy that almost matched the human’s. Almost, but Nami’s cry sounded almost inhuman. And that probably just a sign of how great this was turning out. Everything that she could have ever hoped to give back to the human woman.

That said, she wasn’t done. She couldn’t be. Lapis had put in enough of the watery tentacle to hit up to a small curve in the woman’s inner tract. Enough that it was at the small of her own back with pleasure, pleasure that she was all too thankful to feel. A pleasure that made her grit her teeth, her own slobber drifting out of her mouth, and the rest of her tentacles holding Nami still in the air, just like the women in the books and what she knew would help her not roll on the ground in writhing pleasure.

She was helping Nami, and that meant to feel this kind of pleasure even deeper! Because what was this pulsing heat, like counting the number of sparks in a bolt of lightning crashing through her gem, compared to if this traveled throughout her body!

And just like she thought, no matter how much more amazing her pussy felt, the asshole was definitely the way to go for depth and reach~

“G-Gotta keep going!” Lapis eagerly spoke, her jaw shaking as she got her own legs ready for what was coming next. That is bending them at her knees, her body at her hips, and getting her own newly shaped asshole ready for what was coming. She looked at Nami, who was staring at her with wide eyes, and an equally wide mouth. 

Her head was shaking so hard, and that orange hair swinging left and right as she did so. She must have been as nervous as Lapis was. And Lapis used to be nervous about so much. But if this human Nami had risked her life to save her, and help her, then it only made sense that Lapis do the same for her, e-even if it was just with pleasure. Life was all about feeling good!

“D-Don’t worry! I… I-I’m new to this but… I-I know it’ll… it  _ will _ feel great!” She clenched her hand into a fist, arching her back until it was straight as an arm. She did the same for Nami with her hand, angling the human until she was almost perpendicular with the ground, looking right at her, face to face.

Lapis knew she was grinning, because how could she not? This was exactly what she wanted and she could tell it was what the human wanted to. Between those books, and how wet she was, and no words of complaint. All she kept making was that expression that was almost one-to-one with the look of those girls.

There was more she had to do, but for now… she had to make sure her tentacles got as deep as possible.

“Here we…  _ go! _ ” Lapis pulled her arm back, and she watched as Nami’s head was thrown back.

At the same time, Lapis felt her own head lurch back, knees giving out and having her hit the puddle of tile on the ground, her asshole feeling as if someone had shoved the most grand and indescribable pleasure tool inside of her, then turning it to the max! From her asshole that was now chilled in the sun to the heat of a sun’s core, running up chest line, it was amazing! It was enough to force her own jaw open, wasting the water her gem had collected as it spilled out of her in handfuls of drool and spit, matching the tears that were falling out of her eyes. Oh yes, she was crying, because it felt so good! It was the kind of pleasure she was sure Steven was trying to tell her Earth had to offer her all this time, and she was a fool for ever denying it!

And Nami! Oh yes, Lapis could tell even through her delirium of pleasure just how much the woman was enjoying it. Even if she was looking up at her, Nami still suspended by the water tentacles and Lapis on the ground with  _ trembling _ hips and ass, she could see the tendril bulging far past her ass, the cheeks on the woman spread wide, and pushing its way through her gut, making her face twist and writhe above her. Spit and slobber fell out, hips bucking in the air, and her massive chest flopping about as if it were being struck.

Lapis watched it, her jaw shaking like her hips, as the front of the cock slowly made its way around her guts. Nami’s body was twisting and writhing with it, clearly bending to give the beast of a tentacle more room. It was probably what was going on in those comics, not that Lapis could tell between still images and what was in front of her, but the pussy clenching was the same, and Lapis  _ knew _ it felt amazing.

It was impossible for her to ignore the absolute undulating pressure and molten heat that was running through her. She had heard and read a lot about tightness in those magazines, and even a bit back on Earth, the first Earth but… but it really did feel like her physical form was being stretched against its will, and her gem was  _ enjoying _ the fight almost. Enough that her body was trying to figure out if it was better to give in and open up, like Nami was doing with her straightened body and open jaw, or fight it like Lapis wanted, with her jaw clenched and drooling enough water to be mistaken for spitting it all up.

There wasn’t even a cock in her, just the sensation of the water that was pumping through Nami, but Lapis knew the human was getting the better part of the deal. Because if she was just getting the feeling of the water, then Nami was… she was just showing off why humans really were so amazing! Because despite what Lapis had been told, humans really could change.

On her knees, staring up with grit teeth and a smile that was beaten only by her crossed eyes, Lapis stared at Nami’s gut as it slowly expanded right before her eyes. The water was filling her right up, and it was a sight to behold. Not that it would last for much longer. It would stay there, and Lapis could feel it, but she didn’t want her gut to stay warm and electric curled like she knew Nami must have felt.

No… this kind of heat, this kind of  _ pressure _ , it must have been meant to be an all-body experience! And this… oh yeah… Lapis could feel her gem sparking with a pleasure she didn’t think could come from just water and… and here it was. Proof positive that she could feel this great with humans!

So, with another rip of her hand, making her hold both arms behind her, she forced the tendril pooling in Nami’s gut to do the obvious.

_ Keep going _

I-It was still going! 

Nami had her ass-fucked through so hard and long that she didn’t think there was anything left in her that was  _ her _ . Her jaw was still  _ wrenched _ open because there was only one channel for the air being shoved into her to escape out, and that left her a groaning and moaning mess, eagle spread in the air, and letting the alien  _ watch her ass getting fucked in! _

Fucked in was the only way to describe it, because that was what was happening! She fought a girl who could make bubbles, and when those bubbles got into her, basically invulnerable as they were, it felt like bloating to a scale that would make her float. This time, it was bloating that was making her feel weighed down and  _ stuffed! _ A part of her almost wished it was actual cock, because this much water being shoved into her was like drowning.

Her head was still pulled up, by the force of her own body, because bending her throat while it was still fucked sore and every ounce of air in her body was being shoved out of it. That meant she could only  _ feel _ her gut being bloated up and shoved through with the worst of fucking tentacles, her breasts shaking as her  _ treacherous _ nipples were hard enough to cut diamonds or  _ gems _ , and her asshole was pulled open to a degree that would guarantee not sitting for the next few months at that.

She could still see Lapis looking up at her from the ground, kneeling with that heavy blush blue across her face, and drooling at what was happening to her. The bitch… Nami was… she was going to have to do something to her… something… something that didn’t get her feeling as hot as the alien was! With how she was bending over to mock her, but clenching her teeth with crossed and hazy eyes, it might as well have been her getting off to Nami’s ass-fucking.

But apparently, that wasn’t good enough. Not when her eyes, cry streams almost to the volume of what was being shoved  _ up _ her saw Lapis wrench her arm back. Nami had no time to prepare none.

Noe for as her throat was filled in reverse, the water that was collecting in her gut pulling forth, and making her body shiver, writhe, and  _ thrash _ , as the invasive cock tentacle pulled and pushed further into! Pumps of water that simulated a cock digging into her, shoving deeper than anything was meant to go! Deeper… then higher...  _ Higher _ !

“ _ GLRCHchchch~~~~ _ ” Until it finally popped.

Nami wasn’t sure what to thin when she saw the end of the water tentacle peeking out through her mouth, holding its wet surface over her gaping jaw, fucked and distended throat, and almost  _ pointing _ at her eyes. She couldn’t do anything as she stared up at it, watching water and what  _ had _ to be her own juices dripping off of it. It was just… oh gods, there wasn’t a word for it.

Even if her hips were writhing and shaking as her pussy clenched, even if her womb being beaten out by the through and through fucking made her mind spin, even if the depths and girth that were completely dominating her were everything she ever saw in those comics as even possible alluring was happening, it didn’t change one simple fact.

It hurt… like  _ hell _ .

“This… i-i-is amazing~.” Lapis, however, let out the coo of satisfaction. Nami couldn’t even twist her head, and barely her eyes, not with the through and through cock popping out of her mouth. And it felt like it was still  _ vibrating _ inside of her! Or was that just her screaming that was filling up the vine? She couldn’t even tell, and didn’t have a free muscle to check. Her brain cells were already near checked out…

Barely, as in with the fringes of her consciousness, Nami could see Lapis holding her hand up, drawing the cock tentacle closer towards her. Her body  _ pulled _ with the action, her entire form moving with it. Oh gods, she really was just a fuck sleeve for this thing! Fucked through and looking more like a cock cozy than a fearsome pirate! What would… oh geez it hurt too much to think! Everything from ass to mouth feeling like it was expanded out  _ five-fold! _

“I… I-I can barely think…” Lapis spoke. Nami  _ wanted _ to snort, but that only made her body shake again as the air traveled through the tentacle. And, of course, her  _ traitorous _ pussy clenched… For some reason, at the same time, she saw something spark across Lapis’s eye, like glass. “I-It… I-I thought being broken and filled l-like this would be… i-i-it should hurt. B-But it doesn’t!” Her grin was wide and, without a doubt manic. Her jaw trembling, lips about as even as stormy waves, and not to mention the drool that might as well be being punched out of her.

Not that it compared to the  _ tentacle of water _ that was hanging out of Nami’s mouth, leaving her tongue swimming int it, and the rest of the tentacles holding her wrists and ankles basically  _ useless _ as she was held in place like a fucking kebab, a  _ literal _ fucking kebab! Oh god, she was just hot meant on a stick! Even her breasts, normally so pert and full, looking like they were being flattened her gut was being pushed out so far! Her throat was no better, dealing with even just the end. 

“If it feels good… l-like this…” Lapis began, holding the edge of the tentacle between her blue fingers, trembling. Nami could only watch. “Then… what would moving do?” Nami couldn’t open her eyes any wider, and her body was already flared to the point of uselessness.

That didn’t help when the tentacle retracted  _ into _ her, then  _ out _ her ass.

Nami felt like she was force fed for a second, having the water  _ schlurp _ down her throat and making her jaw almost shut at the suddenness and force of it. Her tongue was dragged back to the point she was scared she was going to swallow on it, and that wasn’t even to bring up how her ass felt like something was shooting out of, entire body lurching backwards with a great pull!

Then, only to be shoved forward as the tentacle exploded out of her mouth again. Water flew out of her mouth and Nami couldn’t tell spit from drool, from her femcum to the water itself! Her pussy was shaking as the cock tendril pushed out  _ another _ foot out of her mouth, dragging under her nose and sending her eyes into a vibrating mess! Her screams were as muffled as ever as it continued to assault her from the inside out and, her resistance to the tentacles holding her was pointless.

She was too busy being reamed from ass to mouth, crying heavily as she screamed uselessly, to even watch Lapis. Watching in case that  _ bitch _ of an alien tried something else! All she was doing was raping Nami to get off! Just fucking her up and… and… oh god it was getting her off too! Her fucking pussy was clenching to this and Nami couldn’t even shut her own jaw to make it stop! It was like putting a boat in front of a current to stop it! Useless.

It wasn’t possible for her to tell if the writhing and shaking was from the water cocks making use of her holes or her body writhing from  _ another _ orgasm! Her muscles and nerves were so frayed and useless, all she got were spikes of pain that made her mind spin, eyes cross as they nearly drowned in their own tears, and her face was coated with the liquid shooting in and out of her mouth. Oh, her face, her legs were far worse, ass opened to the point that anyone who could see the water could see into her nethers, and then watch her pussy leak fluid that was all her. All her own cum...

So much cum and cuming and cuming and… and...

_ “SCHLURP!”  _ Nami’s jaw finally shut as the tentacle withdrew into her. Her teeth clenched, tongue flopping uselessly in her mouth, puffed out as her cheeks were, and head held back from the through fucking her throat had received. She didn’t have any air to complain or moan or even grunt as the vine cock withdrew from her, spinning itself out of her throat and gut and her intestines. It did stop though.

Stopped when it was still buried a solid  _ foot _ up her ass, and keeping it there. She didn’t have the brain cells left at the moment to wonder why, not when her orgasms had knocked her for so many loops, the very fact that she could still breathe with a body as fucked through as hers, let alone thing, was a miracle.

Nami hung in the air, legs and arms useless at her sides, and hoisted up by, of all things, a cock up her ass. It was the kind of joke she was sure someone would make at her expense, but it was true… it was as true as her being fucked over by a gem she had saved that was actually a water-controlling alien. 

The Cat Thief Nami, the Weather Witch of the seas, was being held up and in place by a cock that traveled into her ass far enough to mix with the entrance of her gut, leaving her bloated like she was three months pregnant, and water spilling out of her jaw and pussy like it was cum. And oh geez, the thought of a cum cock fucking her was about as likely as the rest of this now.

She could barely lift her head to see the  _ bitch _ that had done all of this, the blue alien that had the gem in her back, crawling over towards the magazines. The fact that she was crawling should have been something worth seeing, but with that grin on her face, like she was the most satisfied woman in the world. That ruined it. Especially when Nami knew she had just been used as a sleeve for the water cocks, by the girl’s control.

“This… that… wow…” the girl spoke, her small chest panting as she did so. Nami wanted to mock her for it, but right now was afraid of what the girl would do if she  _ was _ mad. Let alone that she didn’t even have a working jaw or throat to use. It was far worse than the gut-pounding deep throat she had been forced to give before, by a nautical mile.

Hell… if someone angled her right, they could probably see through her like a flash light right now. Maybe not, actually, but it sure  _ felt _ like it. Any small movement she dared to make made her entire body feel like it was seizing up, like a toy that had been tossed around too many times. One fit for giant men. Or space aliens with the entire ocean at their disposal. Great… just… great…

“That was… I-I can’t believe the water here m-m-makes me feel that,” Lapis giggled at it. Giggled, like it was a joke. Nami wished she could clench her jaw, but even her eyes weren’t listening to her, not with how she had cried out enough to make them feel like a desert. That, and even bending her head made her body clench in pain. Oh god, she was going to murder someone for this… “That was.... H-h-humans are amazing, aren’t you?” The question wouldn’t have made sense to Nami no matter what state she was in.

All she could do was watch, barely at that, as Lapis finished her crawl towards the crates, stopping when she was able to lean up against one, and turned around to put her back to it. It gave Nami the perfect view of her blue asshole and pussy, both of them leaking out like her jaw. Tight, but sopping wet. Really easy to see with how her dress was shoved out of the way, almost off, and her legs were pulled far apart. 

“That was… one… just one story,” Lapis spoke as she dragged out another magazine. Nami watched her, already getting a sense of what was coming, but not having the energy to even think against it. “What else do… do you humans do for this? I-I… It wouldn’t be n-nice if I… left after just that.” Actually, it would be preferred.

Instead, being held in place like she was sitting on the world’s most painful chair, Nami let the water ass dildo hold her up as Lapis flipped through the pages. Her arms and legs twitched with the residuals of her orgasms, but unable to do much, if anything else. It was like trying to get a ship to steer, when it was already torn apart.

“O-Oh! Um… that could be nice,” Lapis said, and the cheer, then somehow embarrassment, in her voice did not bode well for the red-headed navigator. She couldn’t even groan as Lapis turned those practically heart-shaped eyes right on her, biting her lips, drenched as her exposed pussy and Nami’s still orgasmed clenched twat. “The girls… they enjoy it at least. And… and i know it’ll feel good.” Nami didn’t know how. And at this point, she didn’t care why. 

After what had just happened to her, fucked up her ass until it popped out of her mouth by a watery and wry tentacle, what else could be done?

Lapis knew that humans weren’t the sole residents of Earth, but she didn’t think that it meant they interacted with other creatures so readily. Maybe to pet or interact with, like Lion for Steven, but he was more like a carrier than someone to do…  _ those _ things with. And yet, Lapis now had proof positive that she again had underestimated the humans. 

Afterall, the magazine she found had a girl lying down with something called a ‘dog’ lying over her. And its cock, so unlike the long and thick members she’d seen, apparently had a ball on it. Well, more than the ones that were slapping at the humans’ cheeks and ass. One that appeared to grow at the base and, once far enough inside the girl, made it lock in place.

Maybe it was like the tendrils she had used, being locked in place, but Lapis wasn’t too sure. What she  _ was _ sure of was that she knew the women on the pages were literally screaming with faces so much like Nami’s. Screaming for it to be ‘harder’ or ‘faster’ or ‘rougher’, always with their tongues hanging out and a close up on their pussy being beaten into a new shape. And new shape was certain.

Because going far enough into those magazines always showed how their holes were opened up after wards, like the cock was pulled out with the knot still big. Well… that seemed like it might hurt, but what did Lapis know.

She thought that humans couldn’t take tentacles from back to front like Nami did, but she did it with moans of encouragement that rippled through her tendrils, and made Lapis fall to the ground as her body exploded with the pleasure! Okay, not actually explode but… but the battle with Jasper was less intense than this. This was something she knew she had to  _ live _ to experience again, what with how her gem felt like it was on fire when she reached back and touched it, her body trembling.

So, if the tentacle was just right, then maybe this bulbous cock would be the topping for it?

Lapis bit her lip as she forced herself to stand up, moaning through eyes that trembled like her thighs. Oh, wow that felt weird, having the  _ remains _ of pleasure writhe in her. She could see now why the women were mostly passed out after sex. Nami almost looked it. But she was still moving, even if just a little… so…

“N-Nami,” Lapis began, trying to swallow to get her breathing right again. She shouldn’t have had to do that, but her throat was… well, the pleasure made her physical form harder to maintain. Maybe it was changing to match Nami’s size? She already had the pussy and asshole. “I… I’m sorry if I’m still getting used to this, but I… I  _ really _ want to show you the kind of good time those women are so… s-so I hope I do this right.” The human swallowed on something, Lapis wasn’t sure what. 

She didn’t focus on that though. Instead, she focused on her own pussy. That is, her pussy and the clit that was there. That was what they kept calling it. ‘Pinch my clit’, ‘suck my clit’, ‘twist it’, and a lot of things that didn’t sound all that great. But they are on the right track with everything else so… so maybe it would work.

Lapis swallowed herself, a bucket full of water that was about to drool out of her mouth still, body still on fire, as she focused the water around her loins. Focused them until it was a member standing up from her waist, up and angular like the cock in the magazine, reaching easily up to her chest line, e-even if she was much smaller than Nami, and with the most key feature of all.

The bulbous bottom, thrice as thick as the rest of the cock. She had to make the rest of it about the same size as her wrist. That seemed right.

And judging from the way Nami’s jaw was trembling, like she was trying to keep her tongue from flopping out to suck it, she must have done it just right! Lapis let out a sigh, a heated one, as she was glad she got it right. That is, until she realized what she got wrong.

“O-Oh!” She let out, looking at the watery cock again, rubbing her hand across it. IT still felt  _ great _ , but not as good as when the water was fucking Nami. So, obviously she couldn’t do this herself. And Nami would feel left out. “I can’t… this won’t fit if this is still here.” Her hand grasped the bulbous mass, feeling it thin out. “I have to get it in first.”

Nami shook as she approached, making Lapis giggle. Of course, she was nervous about it! This did look pretty extreme, but since all the human did was kick her legs, already spread out for her, then it was perfect. Her pussy was wet and waiting right in front of her, maybe even a bit randy itself as it was flooding with water. Lapis licked her lips as she looked at it, loving the sensation of electricity that coursed through her.

“Okay, so…” she began, edging closer and grasping the watery cock. Its head, a bit thicker than the rest of it, teased at the entrance of Nami’s twat. The woman let out a gurgle of some kind, arms and legs barely moving, and Lapis felt the heat drip through the cock and hit her loins. She was lucky she didn’t collapse. Fucking Nami was going to be difficult. But it was going to be worth. “Here  _ goes!” _ She shouted to get herself ready.

Her hips bucked to push herself home.

As soon as she did, her head was thrown back and a scream ripped through her own throat. Her chest pushed out, her nipples and breasts hard as the diamonds as the sensation of fucking the human pussy traveled up her own and dead-ended at her diaphragm! Fucking Nami’s asshole felt like shew as being given the grandest treatment on Homeworld, but this felt like she was being made into a diamond!

Her hips twitched as she bottomed herself out against the human, mashing her new pussy against Nami’s split one, letting the water slap between them as the human gurgled. Lapis had her back arched through it all, unable to bend forward without the pleasure hitting  _ gem cracking _ heights. Nami did much the same, but without the air to yell with. 

“Oh, by the Diamonds!” Lapis screamed, standing on the ends of her toes to push the cock just a  _ bit _ higher into Nami! IT was hitting the dead end of something, she didn’t know what, but still high enough that she was pushing  _ that _ higher and into the gut of Nami. She bent her head forwards, diamonds in her eyes as she saw the outline of her cock hitting the lowest part of her massive breasts, bulging out with a shape that her eyes could trace.

She couldn’t see Nami proper, her head flopped back and longer orange hair soaked behind her, but her legs were still outstretched and straight, without any help of Lapis’s tentacles, and arms motionless behind her. Oh, she was enjoying it. It was the same position as the magazines! Her teeth grit once more, face unable to give any expression but undulated joy, as she ground her hips into Nami’s!

If this was anything like fusion, she suddenly understood why Garnet was always fused together. This felt amazing!

For the few times Nami had been fucked before, they didn’t compare to this. Large as fishmen could be, they were miniscule compared to the cock that was up her cooch right now. The cock that wasn’t just bearing into her like a sea train and holding her tighter than the cock up her ass.

It was spearing into her gut like it  _ was  _ the same cock vine that had tried to put itself through her. This one… it couldn’t do that, but it was trying!

Her head was rolled back to do its absolute best to give the hard water cock a straight shot up and into her, anything to keep the pain it was putting on her a bit less to work with! That was harder considering the rest of her body was still getting over being worn like a sleeve by the first cock tendril that had fucked her ass, and was still in it like a source of support! The idea solidified it that this was hell, and the pain she felt was  _ not _ worth the pleasure.

The fact that there was pleasure was about as enjoyable as the knowledge that she was being fucked and raped by an alien water goddess! That was the only sentence that made sense and it made  _ no sense _ . How could this make sense!? How could.

Another dry heave left her as the cock in her pussy moved, pulling at the rings of her vaginal canal and almost as if it were going to pull her womb out with it. Oh yeah, it had fucked her straight to her womb and beyond, no doubt there, but leaving now? Nami didn’t know if it could.

All she knew was that the woman gyrating against he was making her pussy as sloven as a whore’s, and her ass wasn’t going to fare much better at the end of this. Her legs couldn’t split themselves apart anymore, and if her back bent any further… she might as well have broken it! And through all of  _ that _ , she was drooling so much out of her mouth it was rolling up her overturned face into her eyes and ruining her expression into something horrifying. Oh, gods above, it just kept  _ going _ a-and going and it… it was getting bigger!

Nami was only just able to tilt her head up, looking over the valley of her breasts to see the cock head sticking out beneath them framed and wrapped in her skin, and the blue haired alien looking at her atop that, grinning maniacally and with the darker blush covering more of her face than before. 

“Wo-ow!” Her face flushed, even as Nami could tell the bitch was  _ trying _ something else. She just couldn’t tell what yet. “I-I… I-I-I didn’t think it would be this hard to inflate it. A-and… th-that’s why you like it, right?” Her jaw was trembling as she spoke, tongue just peeking out and showing off her own wet mouth, which Nami wanted to shove her fist into!

_ BAM! _ But when her pussy felt like a bomb went off in it, she was forced to lean up, ‘stand’ ram rod straight with a cock vine up her ass, and the one in her pussy reaching between her breasts. Something  _ had _ exploded in her gut to make her feel a sense of pain to almost make her scream, if she wasn’t still without  _ any _ air at all. Then pushed onto how she felt so  _ fucking satisfied _ left her body bewildered! All of that, and with a glance down seeing why her mind had flared the way it had. 

The base of Lapis’s water cock had grown again. Now there was a fucking  _ watermelon _ expanded at the base of her pussy. 

“That… that was  _ hard! _ ” Lapis spoke with a giggle, the absolute monstrous bitch! “B-But don’t worry I… don’t have any actual room to work with d-do I?” She looked almost disappointed! Nami was literally a cock sleeve for her in both holes and she looked made she couldn’t go further?! It was a miracle she hadn’t died from how far up the cock was in her pussy! If had sex again, it wouldn’t be to have kids now! “But… I-I can still do this~”

_ This _ , apparently, was to grind her hips left and right making the cock up her pussy push in the same direction. That, of course, made her girls bulge in kind, swinging as her distended gut and chest swung, then the fucking flared dog knot in her pussy ground against her pussy walls. She realized that every horrifying truth she’d ever curiously glanced at about animal cocks were true.

Once the male put their dick in, there was no way for the female to escape.

Nami was the bitch on Lapis’s cock, and her groaning throat, tongue lolled out to allow for  _ any _ more space for that bitch-breaker to move, showed it. 

Lapis was feeling her entire insides churn as she sped up her grinding against the human, savoring, if not  _ encouraging _ , the way her body was beating a new form of heat into herself, and letting it writhe around in her. Oh, diamonds and their authority, how did anyone feel this and  _ not  _ get addicted!

Even Nami’s almost reshaped body, a giant pillar of red from her stretched skin in front, spread legs and expanded ass behind her, not to mention drooling face and open maw, just spoke of how great it felt! Lapis couldn’t open her mouth with how much she was drawing up water inside it, her gem working overtime and without a single command from her. It was… oh it was indescribable. She could only imagine that if this was what it felt like  _ through _ Nami, then actually feeling this must be even better!

But the human deserved it. The one who had rescued her deserved to get fucked like those girls in the magazine she was clearly reading. So Lapis would give it everything she had, even if her legs felt like they were going to disappear into light and water with every thrust she put in. Thrusts that were restricted in and out by the bulbous mass at the base of her cock.

That was what made this great. That giant ball of water that churned and stretched out the edge of Nami’s pussy to almost the point of tearing. Without changing it, she couldn’t find a single way to pull it out, literally taking possession of the pussy, just like the woman under the dog. Nami clearly liked it, with the way she shot up the moment Lapis managed to grow it, and she grinned euphorically as she did.

Her eyes were looking skyward at the foreign stars, so thankful that she could indulge in this woman and not have to worry about the authority coming for her. Heh,  _ cuming _ for her. No, that was what she was going to be doing for Nami! That was how the knot came out! But for now…

For now, in the middle of her humping, Lapis leaned forward and managed to drag down Nami’s head, all with a small twitch of her cock. She felt the girl lean forward, hot air coming out as the movement churned her insides like a cauldron of gem dust, and Lapis felt her face flush with the same pleasured heat, even if a diluted one. That was what she needed as a high sign.

She reached forward with her neck, over the jiggling and massive breasts of Nami, and pushed her lips against her. She  _ moaned _ into the woman she was fucking, enjoy the tough almost as much as the fucking itself.

Nami reciprocated, Lapis could tell, as the hot air blew back at her, and her tongue twitched over her lips. Hehe, probably too  _ fucked up _ to get it into place. Lapis licked her lips as she dragged Nami’s tongue into her mouth, sucking on it like her pussy was sucking on her cock, dragging it in and the bulbous head leaving it there. She could feet the minute vibrations of Nami’s fucking through her mouth, and the water that is. It was enough to make her body squirm and flex around the pussy holding her in place, even if the cock up Nami’s ass was helping her with the reach. Oh yes, that knot was  _ close!  _

Lapis put her arms around the girl, pulling her closer and shoving her cock the  _ hair _ length more into the woman. She felt the hot moan  _ blow _ into her lips, and her perpetual smile brightened as she felt it, the best sign she could find that Nami was having the time of her life. Just like Lapis was and just like the books. Just enough for her to grind her hips once more, flicking her tongue over the human’s in her mouth, then gyrating against to force open her jaw, then pushing the knot a little deeper as she sucked in some of Nami’s slobber and drool. 

It was  _ delicious _ .

But not as much as her eyes widening, hips bucking and legs  _ finally _ failing, as the pressure around the knot in Nami reached a breaking point. She was cuming, and she knew Nami was too.

The scream she let out into Nami was one-to-one with the human, but Lapis had her arms wrapped around the kind woman’s neck, pulling her close as the waves of pleasure washed then  _ crashed _ over her, turning every shake her hips gave as the pleasure shot through her physical form all the stronger! Vibrating against Nami who shook in her own grasp screaming into Lapis’s mouth. She could feel the woman mending herself as well, shaking free and pussy pushing the water cock out.

Lapis understood, pulling back bit by bit and…

_ SLAP! _ Her back hit the ground with a wet clap, the water from the fucking having collected beneath them. She giggled more than anything else, gem alright and realizing what had happened. She didn’t have the strength in her gem to stand on her own two feet, and even the water cock she had grown slipping form and splashing at her feet. 

The one that was up Nami’s ass also lowered her to the ground, splashing out of existence as Lapis’s overheated gem forced her to heave to cool it. She almost didn’t want to, not if that meant this almost gem cracking pleasure would leave. Nami must have felt the same way, what with how she was just lying on the ground, eyes crossed and body twitching. Oh, and the fact that water was spilling out of her pussy and asshole, a lot of it actually.

Lapis licked her lips, letting the heat of the act roll through her again. Her legs weren’t working right now, needing to cool down, but if Nami was knocked out… then she could do what Steven did. Just take a nap, and rest up. Just next to Nami.

With how much water was spread out over the tile top, she almost swam over to the human, stopping only when she was side by side with her. Her arm reached over, pulling her body closer to Nami, kissing her neck and letting her blue skin meld into the pale surface of Nami. The human groaned, and that made Lapis giggle.

Humans might be odd, but she understood why they did this now. It just felt that  _ great _ .

There were only so many ways Nami could describe painful, and she was all out. After having her intestines filled from back to front with a girthy tentacle  _ way _ beyond anything they were meant to hold, after a cock shoved into her stomach from the mouth and fucking her to oblivion, and  _ now _ after a cock had ballooned out her pussy… she was all out of painful descriptions.

That left just pleasure, and the mind-numbing kind at that.

The kind where she didn’t even register herself hitting the ground, or the fact that Lapis was in the same state as her nearby. She could hear the alien breathing, somewhat, but that was about it. Otherwise… Nami was just a broken mess on the ground. Not something she ever wanted to be, let alone again… but at least she had gotten some pleasure out of it, right?

With how her mind was having a difficult time telling up from down, her pussy and ass  _ clenched  _ with every long drag of air she took, it really did feel like the afterglow of sex. She just knew it was far beyond any  _ normal _ sex she had ever had. Maybe she hadn’t had a lot, but dammit, this was… there was crazy, Grand Line crazy, then  _ this _ . This was beyond the first two by immeasurable nautical miles.

With breaths of air she didn’t even  _ know _ how she took, Nami forced herself to flip over, her swollen breasts smushing themselves against the tile as she got to her knees and elbows. She grits her teeth, feeling her throat clench as hard as her ass and pussy.  _ Those _ were sore for more than just the fucking, as cuming out of those was never an easy thing to endure.

“Wow… up already?” The pirate girl grimaced, almost feeling more tears slip past her gaze when the voice of the alien came up. She was able to twist her head enough, long orange locks falling, to see Lapis by her side. By her side, and in a very familiar position.

Differentiated, of course, by the fact her breasts weren’t hanging to the ground, still bound in that tight blue top, and her mouth wasn’t sore, not with how bright and wide  _ that _ grin she had was. Even if it was full of slobber and there were sparks in her gaze. Sparks lightning, or something else.

“That was… h-honestly incredible,” Lapis spoke to her, and Nami didn’t say anything. Cause really, the last thing she needed to do was piss off the magical water girl. “I don’t… well… I think I can get why you humans much like it so much. I never felt…  _ anything _ like that.” Nami hadn’t either. The orgasms that were still rocking her body were hard proof of that. Not to mention how she was having to swallow her drool here and there.

“Hey Nami! We’re…” All that drool she was trying to swallow fell out when her jaw opened.

She tilted her head, the same as Lapis, to see Emiko and Misaki walking back towards the pool. Or they were. Now they were frozen still, each one of them staring at her with wide eyes and mouths  _ almost _ as open as Nami’s. She had the benefit of having a cock tentacle shove its way up and out of her for orgasms on end. Then just had surprise.

“W-What the hell is going on!?” Misaki yelled though, that surprise coming back. She pointed a hand at Lapis, the new girl to them. Alien, gem, whatever the hell she was. Bitch was on the category sheet. “Who the hell is that! Did you… did you have an  _ orgy  _ next to  _ our pool!? _ ” Misaki was screaming that, her long black hair bobbing, as Emiko just had her hands to her mouth.

The blush on both of their faces, however, was about as well hidden as Nami’s twitching pussy, legs still spread to let it breath. Their blush, and the eerie look that Lapis had. Nami almost dreaded it.

“More humans…” she began to say, almost mumbling. “A-And their pool…” Their pool, as in their water. “That means…  _ oh! _ I-I owe them a favor, too!” Nami knew where it was going, and she started to speak.

“H-Hold on…” Nami, again, started, but had to stop. Lapis had stood up next to her, letting her dress, pretty much undone at this point, showing off her own dripping cooch and ass, even as she beamed at the girls, face the dark blue of a blush. She couldn’t tell if the alien was grinning in anticipation or still getting over her own orgasms.

When she started to wave her hand in front of her crotch, she knew it was the former.

Nami watched, no less mind-fucked but this time from a lower position, as the water ran up Lapis’s leg, coalescing around her clit and hardening the water. Hardening and  _ lengthening _ it until it stuck and curved up like the cock that had fucked her. At  _ least _ a foot or two long… but thankfully missing the bulge, this time.

“Sc… Screw  _ who _ you are!  _ What _ are you!?” Misaki yelled again. Emiko, from Nami’s glance, was standing on shaking legs. She  _ really _ hoped it was because of that fight she and the bartender hand just gotten out of, but with that blush, it was hard to see. “You some kind of Devil Fruit user, o-o-or… or what?!” Plus, she hadn’t been in the pool yet… but her suit seemed to be stained…

And Misaki didn’t seem much better, holding onto the waitress’s shoulder for support. Dammit. Did cocks really get a girl’s attention like that? Even attached to  _ another _ girl? No, wait, that was probably  _ why _ it was so amazing.

“Oh, right, I-I should probably introduce myself,” Lapis spoke, catching her breath a lot easier than Nami was. “My name is Lapis Lazuli, a-and I’m a gem. Nami saved me, a-and apparently you guys helped!” She held out her arms to them. Which, while normally a cute thing to see, was kind of ruined by the massive aqueous cock that was literally standing up from her crotch. Like the girls were looking anywhere else. “I just got done returning the favor to Nami, so now I…  _ Oh!  _ No,  _ we _ can do the same thing to you two!” Nami caught that, even with a fuck-addled mind.

“W-W…” she was able to breathe out… before she felt the water tendrils picking her up again. She stiffened at that, already getting ready for another through  _ or thorough _ fucking. But instead they just picked her up and dropped her on her feet. Unsteady, but still her feet. Unfortunately, that’s not where they stopped.

They gathered around  _ her _ clit, and then  _ they  _ started to expand. It took a moment to realize she wasn’t having her gut blown out again before she saw what was happening. And when it was done, she knew exactly what was going on.

It was hard not to figure it out when she had a water dick to match Lapis. She didn’t have the smile though.

“W-Wow…” Emiko spoke from across the tiles, and Nami was more impressed the girls hadn’t taken the obvious signs to  _ run the hell away! _ Dammit… seriously… “Those are… um…” 

“They’re new, a-at least I haven’t made them before.” Lapis admitted, taking slow steps as she let her hand rest on her own cock. Nami didn’t miss how she bit her lip and let her back arch a little at that. “A-And they feel  _ great _ .” That good, huh? Nami, out of some absolutely morbid curiosity now, put her own hand on her cock.

The way her hips shook, even as her ass clenched, as if to  _ fuck the air _ , was proof positive the alien wasn’t lying.  _ How _ it worked was the new question, next to where, why, and who. 

“G-Geez!” Emiko, or maybe Misaki, yelled out. Nami wasn’t sure. Her mind… it didn’t feel like it was all there. “Maybe… maybe we should let you two,  _ just _ you two, um… fu-SORT this oouOOWWAAAAA!” Her screaming was a little more obvious to the navigator. At least because she had let out something similar before.

That is when another set of water tentacles appeared and grabbed the pair of them, about the waist and ankles. Just like her then. Heh, it did look kind of sexy from this side… And her pussy was still wet, even if it was likely because of the watery cock sitting on her clit. And boy… did that dick feel good.

“I-Is this good?” Lapis asked, as if Nami would know. She looked at the alien, shorter than her but with more power than her captain, maybe. “I mean, I know  _ you _ were just fucked like this, but I figured, o-or guessed… this would be okay?” She looked almost nervous as she asked. After everything else, Nami didn’t get why.

Looking down at her naked body, rigid fake cock, and her own trembling legs, then up at the pair of girls slowly being drenched by the tentacles holding them.  _ RIP! _ And, of course, being stripped by them, and it was hard to not at least feel something. Fucked up as she was… Nami realized that going with the flow was probably the better option here. Fighting ocean currents was usually a bad thing anyways.

“You’re fine,” Nami admitted, earning a beaming smile, stained with drool and what  _ would _ have been cum in any other situation. “Let’s just… I-I-I’m randy and I wanna get it out.” If the alien knew what she meant or not, the navigator didn’t care. 

She just knew she’d owe the girls big for this.

Emiko didn’t know what was going on. She was fighting bad guys trying to raid the island for Nami, stealing their treasure for her, taking the cut they were promised, then came back to find Nami already… h-h-having sex with that girl! A new girl. A girl she didn’t recognize.

A girl that was currently between her legs while she was hanging in the air, and grinning up at her with a look that would have been  _ way _ more appropriate on a man, e-especially with a  _ cock _ like that. A cock that was sitting over newly exposed pussy, now that her thong was ripped away.

That was… that was probably the part she got the  _ least! _ How were these tentacles holding her, why were they coming out of the pool, why was this woman’s skin blue, why did she look so happy about this, why did she have Nami involved in this, and most importantly, why did she  _ start _ this by saying it was a  _ favor?! _

“Th… Th-This is gonna feel good, I-I promise,” the girl spoke in an  _ almost _ shy voice. The blue hair, and eyes… and skin…  _ and blush _ probably helped, a-at least the frightened waitress thought so. But it was hard to keep that mentality up when the girl was biting her lips as she kept staring at her and her own massive mounds! Emiko didn’t compare to Nami, she knew, b-but her girls were bigger than average, especially this shorter girl!

Then again, none of them had cocks to compare to the girl, the one that was laying over her cooch, making  _ her _ blush, and seeing the head of it touching at the bottom of her ribs, at the end of her gut. Her mind spun as she stared at it, water dripping off of it and onto her skin...

“GAH~! UH~!’ But her senses  _ blurred _ when she heard the sounds of sex from beside her. “H-Harder!  _ H-HARDER!”  _ It was all enough to make her glance over, and not the first time. 

It was hard to ignore the sight of Misaki with her legs folded up over her head, breasts bouncing beneath her, and face rolling back and forth in a look of unabashed pleasure. The normally cool and relaxed head of their little hotel, hollering into the air as water and femcum splashed beneath her feet, well, more like ass this time.

They  _ were _ splashing at Nami’s feet, however, the patron who had promised them a sweet payday and gave the sight of her body as part of the reward. Apparently, that had been changed to fucking them with watery cocks, shown by how the navigator flexed her ass to drive the pseudo-cock she wore higher into Misaki’s pussy, making the bartender scream every time it hit the end of her womb.

And all it took was sight alone to see that was exactly where it was hitting, seeing as the ballooning out of the gut was  _ impossible _ to miss. Then, again, not for the first time, the sight made Emiko blush red and swallow loudly.

“They’re really going at it, huh?” Lapis, as the girl’s name apparently was, according to Nami through her own screaming, let out. She had literal  _ stars _ in her eyes. “I-I’m so glad those magazines were right. Humans are… s-still new to me so, I-I’m glad I got it right.” But she didn’t! Emiko wanted to say that. She opened her mouth to do so.

But had to grip it shut as the watery cock on her gut was pulled back, dragging against her clit. She had rubbed her nub until it was raw and her panties were ruined, but having herself bound and it doing it to her was a whole new feeling. She didn’t know if she loved or  _ loathed _ it. This was… sh-she wanted sex to be special! This was just fucking!

_ SLAP! _ And that came true in the next moment.

Emiko threw her head back as she felt her pussy get filled, the lubricated watery cock slamming far enough into her to make her head throw itself back and scream into the sky. It mixed with the grunting from Nami and Misaki’s own screaming, but also the clapping of her breasts as they rose and fell back against her front. Her jaw, once clenched, was now forced open and gaping, trying to take in air but with no room to do it.

With how her gut was being forced out, the  _ same way _ Misaki’s was, it was obvious why. What wasn’t obvious was why it was possible in the first place! It hurt so bad!

“NGH!” The blue woman, however, only grunted, her eyes screwing as she tightened her grip on Emiko’s thighs. “W-Wow! You humans are… r-really tight! And… and this feels… g-g-great!” Her smile now was, without any doubt, manic.

_ CLAP! CLAP! _ And the clapping of her hips against Emiko’s ass made it all the more obvious. That, and the way every thrust made her pussy walls dilate, body scream with masochistic pleasure, toes curl, and mind  _ flip _ over itself. She finally knew what it meant to be fucked crazy, and she  _ hated _ it. 

_…_ _Almost_ all of it.

“AGH! AGH! AH~! GAH~!” Emiko blubbered out as she was fucked roughly by the strange woman. Fucked by a little blue girl half her size, but was putting her legs up by her head and taking  _ ownership _ of her pussy like it belonged to her! And it was torture! “GRAH UGH~! UMPH~~!” Even if it was the roughest and best fuck she’d gotten in ages, it was still… it wasn’t worth this.

Her cries and moans continued to mix with Misaki’s as the pair of them were fucked in their lifted and bound position, water holding them and fucking them by the command of the blue alien and Nami. Pussies going from thin slits to bulged out holes that turned their skin red, making their eyes cross and brains fire away.

Every thrust that buried itself into her felt like it was going to be the one to fuck her brain right out of her skull. Bouncing through her and making her limbs feel _ truly _ useless in comparison. She wasn’t just getting fucked and raped, she was being  _ owned! _ Her pussy was literally the source of outlet for this woman who was fucking her black and blue… almost like her!

The sloven look of desire on Lapis’s face made it even more obvious! What Emiko could see through her own flailing head and crossed eyes, the blue girl was almost biting her lip off she was nibbling on it so hard, and drool was pouring out of the corners of her mouth almost to the degree of water being shoved up her own snatch! It was… it was too much! Way way way way too much! And-And…

_ POP! _ She heard it more than felt it.

Something cracked, and Emiko came. 

It came with a loud shout out of her mouth that almost made her think she was dying. Her entire body flexed and convulsed, pulling in the cock and squeezing it as if to milk whatever seed it had, not that it had any to offer. She just knew that her vision was going white, her limbs were  _ almost _ tearing through the water holding her, and even the Lapis girl was grinding her hips as she came too! 

Then she stopped, falling almost to the ground as she fell back. She was still held up by the tentacles, but there wasn’t any energy in her to fight. None. She was fucked up and out and letting her tongue fall over her face as drool and tears mixed across her vision. Her hair was ruined, her pussy abused, and wondering if she’d be able to walk straight for the next week. Not being able to would be a  _ real _ hamper on her job.

_ CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! _ Not that Misaki had that problem, not as far Emiko could see. Even though her screams had died down, and she was still held up by the tentacles, Nami continued to fuck her up and over again, water spraying at her feet with such a volume she wasn’t sure if it was all from the pool.

“That was… a-a-amazing as... Th-the first…” Lapis spoke from between Emiko’s legs. Barely, and scarcely at that, she lifted her head to see the blue haired girl having moved her hands from her thighs to her ass, gripping it like a wedge to hold her in place. “But… N-Nami is still going so… i-it would be rude to stop, right?” No, it wouldn’t be, it absolutely would  _ not _ be rude.

But instead of that, Emiko just screamed again. This time, as the cock shoved its way up her ass. 

Nami leaned back in her chair, the same one she had spent a week in before, staring up at the sky, catching her sun, and letting the Berris roll into her lap. Back when she was wearing a short top and jean panties to make sure she soaked in the rays, and made Emiko squirm when she gave her drinks.

She was still on the chair, but that was all that was the same. Literally everything else was different.

She wasn’t wearing light clothing; she was wearing nothing. 

She wasn’t alone, not with the blue alien sleeping on her chest, using her breasts as pillows and clinging to her like a toy.

She wasn’t relaxing, not when her holes were trying to still recover from the through fucking, anal, knotting, and even futanari dicking she had both received and gave.

Emiko wasn’t giving her drinks, Misaki wasn’t even making them, not when they were lying on their backs by the pools edge, guts distended and filled with the same water that had fucked them. Nami had even put some in Misaki, a lot actually.

Berris weren’t rolling in. If anything, she’d probably have to  _ pay _ damages for everything that had happened. No way were Emiko and Misaki going to let her and Lapis off scot free for fucking them like that. Nope, not even to a pirate.

And Lapis… oh geez. Nami just looked down at her, the blue alien snoozing without a care in the world, her top still on, assumingly the tips of her nipples pushing out at the fabric, but her pussy exposed the same way Nami’s was. What with her legs spread out far enough for the alien to let her own legs lie between them. It really did show just how small the alien was compared to her. Smaller chest, smaller frame, smaller body…

But still able to control water well enough to fuck her and the rest of the girls like toys in a store, and Nami had even gotten into it. She couldn’t even deny it. Especially not when a small twist of her head showed Misaki, the bartender stripped of most of her uniform, wearing only the high heels and water covering her like cum from a gang bang. Her face, rolled in a twisted mask of pleasure, was evidence enough of that.

Nami let out a long sigh, loving and loathing the rumble it put in her throat.  _ That _ was still sore from the fucking she had taken down it, then  _ up _ it thanks to her ass. All she could do was sigh after all of this.

Sigh and rest her hand on Lapis’s head. The  _ gem _ , apparently, snuggling closer at the contact, pushing at her breasts and rubbing at them like a pillow. If she had the strength to twist her head, she would have blown the hair out of her eyes.

Instead, all she did was let herself lie back and stare up at the sky, just like before.

This was her life she guessed. At least it felt good in the end.

  
  



End file.
